PROJECT SUMMARY Tri-Institutional PhD Program in Chemical Biology (TPCB) The Tri-Institutional PhD Program in Chemical Biology (TPCB) is an innovative graduate program that provides students with comprehensive training at the interface of chemistry, biology, and medicine. TPCB is unique in that it is offered jointly by three premier research institutions with adjacent campuses in the heart of New York City: Memorial Sloan Kettering Cancer Center, The Rockefeller University, and Weill Cornell Medical College. This stand-alone, direct admission graduate program was established in 2001 as one of the first in the nation to focus specifically on training the next generation of chemical biology researchers. Over the last 19 years, TPCB has established itself as a leading graduate program in chemical biology, with 70 PhD graduates and 43 current students (26 training grant-eligible, TGE). Students come from both chemical and biological backgrounds and the program combines quantitative chemical training with deep insights into forefront problems in biomedical research. Students also come from a wide range of scientific and cultural backgrounds and this diversity is celebrated. The program welcomes students from underrepresented minority groups, those with disabilities, and those from disadvantaged socioeconomic backgrounds (currently totaling 35% of TGE) and works with each student individually to ensure they have the resources necessary to thrive. The curriculum includes two chemical biology courses created specifically for TPCB students, additional core and elective courses, a seminar course, lab rotations, student Research-in-Progress seminars, annual student- organized Tri-I Chemical Biology Symposium and TPCB Student Career Development Retreat, and the Sanders Tri-I Chemical Biology Seminar Series. Students receive extensive career development training and formal ongoing instruction in Responsible Conduct of Research and Rigor & Reproducibility. Students have opportunities to conduct PhD thesis research with 54 dedicated faculty mentors working across the spectrum of chemical biology with >$1M average annual funding. Students move seamlessly between the three institutions and have access to the state-of-the-art research facilities and rich scientific environment on all three campuses, providing diverse opportunities to pursue fundamental and translational research and to engage in multidisciplinary collaborations. Importantly, TPCB students are deeply involved in the organization and design of the training experience, and the program has evolved continually in response to student feedback. As a result, TPCB students have been exceptionally productive, publishing over 400 scientific papers (average 5.2 papers/graduate), graduating in an average of 5.5 years. TPCB alumni have continued onto a wide range of successful careers across the tenure track (17%), pharma (12%), biotech (29%), other labs (10%), and research-related careers (31%). TPCB receives strong institutional support but is still unable to admit all of the qualified candidates who apply. Thus, this NIGMS Chemistry?Biology Interface T32 training grant will enable further growth and enhancement of this successful training program and its broader impacts on the community.